bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kouki Miyagi (Donshi Thymus)
Kouki Miyagi(宮城こうき, Miyagi Kouki) is the 3rd Seat of the 10th Divsion in the gotei 13 under Captain Kuro Ookami. Apperance He looks to be around his late teens, 19-22. He has jade green eyes a shaved beared with a bit at the bottom. He has a blue earing in his right ear and wears goggles on his forehead he has a old style mohawk that is dyed purple at the top, with a little ponytail. He as fairly dark skin and wears a half open shirt that is purple and black and a tattoo of his family (Atakizu on his chest). He has hakama with purple flames on them and a beautiful violet colored zanpakuto with a dragon carved into the end of the sheath from amethyst. Personality Kouki has a calm personality he is usualy very cocky and rushes thing alot, since he hates when things take longer than they need to. He is highy respected agmonst the atakizu family because he is the seconed head of the family. He normaly acts like a jerk around people or lower or equal ranks but in reality he is a kind person. He normaly has a ciggerate or wheat in his mouth, just for the hell of it and normally refuses to take it out just to wind people up. Background Story (Human history) Background Story: Kouki grew up very wealthy with a very family being a only child he was ,lonely child and got what ever he wanted. He then joined a marine course to Thom his fighting skill's on earth he was very good at fighting hand hand and was very curious one day when he was abroad in Spain, he noticed a old abandoned castle, on the tourist map it says somewhere in that castle is the most powerful weapon ever made this interested him, he entered it and went to the basement of the castle and found what seemed to be a iron maiden used for torture inside it was a very awesome looking weapon it looked similar to a Axe as he stepped inside the iron maiden it slammed shut behind him ending his life. He later found out that it was fixed and someone planned his death. from there on is blank when he next awoke he was in a bed in a beautiful house he was seemed to of been brought to some clans house he was later adopted by a clan member, he was trained in swordsmanship and soon entered the Shino academy, were he changed his name to Tekba to avoid anyone treating him differently. When he graduated he changed his name back to Atakizu. Shikai Arc Kouki would be reading a book in the 10th division barracks about obtaining a shikai Chapter 2 the book read Jinzen (刃禅, Blade Zen): This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with one's Zanpakutō. One places their sword over their lap and takes a meditative pose and then forces their mind to become one with the Zanpakutō. "Interesting so if was to follow this method it could help me obtain shikai. Kouki would then walk to a grass patch and sit under the sakura tree legs crossed arms resting on his legs with his zanpakuto laying on his lap, after a hour Kouki would start to become sleepy "How long does this take, I am to tired for this I will do this later." HE Then opened his eyes to see floating totem head inform of him with a face of a baby He would fall backwards dazzled by the site of this creature "What the hell are you?!" I am servant of........ Sama it should stop before it said her name May I ask what are you doing in her mediation room. "So this is my inner world." suddenly a scary yet calm voice came from behind "Actually you our in my world." she would walk towards misaki her hips moving side to side as she did she would be quite taller than misaki and have a unsettling presence. Kouki would be startled by her presence and stand up and jump back still dazzled by the whole thing, he would look around the room it would be a large room covered with many totems and a giant one in middle of the sun it was incredible bright do, there was a huge throne with the most amazing weapon misaki ever seen laying on top of it it's but was only matched by the incredible reaitsu it let off. "Wow that must be my shikai." Kouki recklessly ran towards it just before he was about to grab it the lady known as Hōshakō would yell furiously "You are not ready for it misaki would ignore her like water of a ducks back. He would grab the weapon as soon as he did the room started to collapse and the weapon designated "What’s going on. I warned yelled Hōshakō. She would shunpo and pick up misaki she would be followed by the sun baby thing. When Kouki opened his eyes again he would be standing in a volcano edge under looking a huge fiery Smokey village being burned to a crust "what happened to that place." "YOU DID YOUR ARROGENCE DESTOYED THIS PEACEFULL VILLAGE NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" Kouki eyes would widen "I am sorry I just wanted the weapon." "Well if you really want it fight me for it you win I will hand you over the weapon and you will fix this mess." she would have her hands on her leaning forward as she said so. "Fine with me." Kouki would laugh thinking no chance she will win. "Begin!" Kouki would stumble back as fire surrounds her and the weapon appeared o her left. he would charge at her furiously, with fire in his eyes gripping his hilt tightly he would attempt a horizontal slash to her chest, she would pull out her finger that was hidden in her long sleeves and block the attack with her finger her hair would flutter in the wind, as she blocked his attack, she then flicks her finger sending misaki flying to nearly of the edge of cliff he would be panting heavily as he try’s to regain his balance and not to fall off, Hōshakō would yell "If you want to survive you have to know my name!" "How am I meant to know that can I have a clue?" she would turn her back to Kouki as she did he noticed her long blond hair and the butiafull radiant light she admitted "Hmm all this fire radiant I got it." he would then slip and fall and plummet to the fire abyss before he fell he would yell "Save me Hōshakō!" Kouki would be plummeting towards the ground at tremendous speeds he would then be knocked out uncurious since as he fell he hit his head on a rock on the way down. He would then wake up in the room he first entered from he would slowly open his eyes to see the totem thing floating and circling him, the bright light it emitted blinded Kouki so he put his left hand over his eyes to block it out. "I was...Saved, but how?" the totem would speak "Your lucky Lady Hōshakō saved your life." Kouki eyes would widen shocked to hear this, he quickly jumped up stunning the totem pole then suddenly the totem begin to move "Follow me." it would enter a giant throne room filled with gold and jewellery with diamond lights and plants made of jade. He would then notice 2 weapons one would be a flaming sword bursting out flames with fire surrounding it the over would be a mighty scythe with a hilt made from pure gold and a blade made of fire it dripped small flames of reaitsu from its blade. Then in between them both was Lady Hōshakō "Kouki you have learned my name you may now take the weapon of your choice and choose your true Shikai..." She would gesture to each one as she spoke gently in a soft tone. Kouki would stand frozen "Really so I just have to take hold of any of these things and it will become my shikai." lady Hōshakō would nod. "Indeed." she would say. Kouki would walk towards the weapons and stare at each one for a few minutes he would approach the scythe "Wow awesome amazing." he would pick it up and raise it towards the sun "This does not feel right" he would think to himself. Suddenly he would smile softly "Task don't make me laugh these to weapons our not my true shikai you our, your one who saved me when I was falling right?" Lady Hōshakō Would smile and nod "So I see your not so stupid after all Kouki Atakizu." he would smile and suddenly a bright light would surround him and envelope him and he would awake in the 10th division barracks he would smile softly "Wow I’m tiered." With that he would close his eyes and try to sleep Category:Shinigami